


You're Beautiful

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Reassurances, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes says it all.</p><p>His words and actions may prove things otherwise, but Zayn Malik's honey colored orbs would never hesitate to reveal the true feelings that's been bottling inside him. </p><p>Niall could sense that something was indeed wrong, but he would never say something in front of everyone. He knows better than to point Zayn out like that.</p><p>He notices everything though, he always does. Well, almost. Niall notices everything but one major thing: how Zayn feels for him.</p><p>It’s pretty ironic that Niall actually notices certain things that aren’t meant to be noticed, but the biggest secret that Zayn wants him to know is the thing he’s absolutely oblivious to.</p><p>(Or the one where Zayn is secretly really insecure but Niall shows him how beautiful he is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is another collaboration between me and Tommogirl98, our like 4th? Anyway, thank you loves for all the votes and lovely comments in the past one-shots, we really appreciate them! :) Again, this won't be the last, because we've been planning to do more, including a full-length, chaptered fanfiction so stay tuned darlings! But for now, here is another offering from Nicole and I. Hope y'all like it! :* -Miles
> 
> Title taken from the James Blunt song of the same name. Love this song to bits, kinda oldie but goodie. 
> 
> Warnings: A fatal amount of angst, fluff, smut, and a heart-breaking dash of insecure!Zayn and reassuring!Niall. Enjoy, my loves!

His eyes says it all.

His words and actions may prove things otherwise, but Zayn Malik's honey colored orbs would never hesitate to reveal the true feelings that's been bottling inside him.

Niall could sense that something was indeed wrong, but he would never say something in front of everyone. He knows better than to point Zayn out like that.

He notices everything though, he always does. Well, almost. Niall notices everything but one major thing: how Zayn feels for him.

It’s pretty ironic that Niall actually notices certain things that aren’t meant to be noticed, but the biggest secret that Zayn wants him to know is the thing he’s absolutely oblivious to.

  
  


~*~

 

Zayn was sitting by the window on the tour bus as the rest of the lads ate. He thought he was too fat to eat, but everyone knew well that wasn’t true.

Niall went over the window with a plate of food, the other lads still at the table in the other room.

“Zayn, I’m not leaving ‘till you eat everything on the plate,” He told him crossing his arms.

“Niall… I-I’m not hungry,” Zayn said eyeing the food, his stomach growling.

“Zayn shut it, yes you are. I will feed you like a baby if I have to,” Niall said getting slightly angry.

“Well then I guess you have to feed me then,” Zayn said looking back to the window.

Well… I guess I’m feeding him. Niall thought to himself.

Zayn, on the other hand, was screaming on the inside for two obvious reasons: in joy because the love of his life will spoon-feeding him, just like in those romantic films but also scared of the pounds he’ll be gaining in this meal alone.

Niall takes a spoonful of food and guided it towards Zayn’s mouth, “Open wide, Zaynie,” Zayn tried to hide the blush forming in his cheeks, successfully doing so as Niall just continued feeding him.

About the fifth spoonful Zayn pushes the food away. “No more,” he mumbled.

Niall gets angry by this, practically throwing the food down. “Zayn Javaad Malik, you have not eaten a speck of food for the past two days until now, why the hell are you not eating,”

Zayn got kind of scared at Niall’s outburst and shivered away from him slightly. “You’ll only yell at me more,” he whimpered.

Niall sighed and scooted closer to Zayn. “I’m sorry for shouting, Zayn. But why?”

“I’m too fat,” Zayn mumbled, but Niall didn’t hear.

“What?” Niall asked.

“I’m too fat,” Zayn said a little louder.

Niall got angry at this, but did as he said and didn’t shout. “Zayn…” Niall said, trying to control his anger. How could such a beautiful person think he’s not good enough?

“Zayn, you’re practically a toothpick. You’re smaller than me, and that’s saying a lot. You need  meat on your bones, but it doesn’t matter,” Niall put his hand on Zayn’s cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. “You’re absolutely beautiful no matter what,”

Zayn finally let his tears fall, Niall’s words bringing him on the edge.

“That’s not what everyone says though, Ni,” Zayn croaks out.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, confused and hurt. Zayn just remained silent until Niall finally figured it out.

He suddenly bolted out of the dining area and into Zayn’s bunk, “Niall, stop please,” Zayn trailing behind him and preventing what Niall’s about to do, but to no avail.

Niall finds Zayn’s phone lying against the pillows. He opens it, thanking the heavens for not having a passcode lock.

Anger boiled his blood as he read the hate. "Zayn why do you read this?" Niall tried not to shout, but failed, having Zayn cower back.

"This is shit Zayn! So why do you read it?! Why?!" The boys heard Niall shouting now and watched from behind the wall. 

Zayn started crying more and shook his head. "I-i'm sorry,"   
  
Niall shook his head and brought Zayn into a hug. "I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to... you need to apologize to yourself," Niall softly kissed Zayn's forehead. "C'mon I'll show you how beautiful you are," He whispered to him, grabbing his hand and leading Zayn to the small bathroom.

Niall led Zayn inside the bathroom, which was never meant for two people, but they easily fit in because of their petite sizes, especially Zayn. 

As Niall closed the door, he turned Zayn around to face the mirror that was plastered onto the wall.   
  
"Take your shirt off, Zayn, please?" Niall instructed, and Zayn anxiously shook his head.   
  
"N-no, Ni, please," Zayn attempted to go out of the bathroom but Niall was quicker and stronger, wrapping his arms around Zayn's small waist.   
  
"Take it off now, Zayn," Zayn squirmed in Niall's grip, and his voice showed gentleness yet he was firm in his command, leaving Zayn without a choice as he reluctantly takes his shirt off.  
  
Zayn immediately made a move to cover himself but again, Niall was quicker, gripping his arms and straightening his back immediately.  
  
"Do you know what I see, Zayn?" Niall asked, looking at Zayn's body up and down the mirror. Zayn's cheeks flushed red as Niall checked him out.

"I see a beautiful person that needs to be proud of himself." Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn and started to kiss his back shoulder.

"Gorgeous." Kiss.

"Talented." Kiss.

"Beautiful." Kiss.

"You." 

Zayn was tensed under Niall's touch, not knowing was to do.

Niall turned Zayn around and cupped his cheeks, guiding them in a chaste kiss.

Zayn's stomach was doing back flips as Niall kissed him. He couldn't believe someone like could actually want... him. 

"Turn around." Niall told him. Zayn did as Niall kissed at his neck. Niall started undoing Zayn's pants and easily slid them down his skinny legs.

"Not here, Niall, please," Zayn mumbled. This didn't exactly feel right, and the moment wasn't perfect. Something switched inside Niall and he immediately rushed dressing Zayn back up, looking at him with regretful eyes as he does so. 

"I'm sorry, Zayn, I should've considered that you don't deserve this," Niall knew that Zayn deserved more than a quick fuck in a cramped tour bus bathroom. He deserved to be laid down on a precious king-sized bed in a romantically set-up room filled with candles and rose petals. Zayn deserves to be treated royally, to be ravished and to know how much Niall really loves him.

Zayn's face dropped a little at Niall's words. What did he mean he didn't deserve this? Was he not good enough?

"W-what do you mean?" Zayn asked.

Niall saw the concern in Zayn's face and he immediately pulled him in for a kiss. "No, no Zayn I meant you deserve better." He kissed him again. "You deserve way better."

"You're too precious to be treated like this, Zayn. You deserve to be laid down on a bed and ravished, to feel like you're the most beautiful person in the whole world. Because you are, Zayn."

Zayn teared up a little and smiled. "Can you two hurry up in there!" Louis shouted through the door. "Niall, are you gonna fuck him or not? I have to pee!" 

Both Niall and Zayn chuckled at Louis' sudden appearance. "We should go." Niall laughed. He kissed Zayn's cheek. "Once we get to the hotel, I'll show you how beautiful you are." He whispered to him.

 

~*~

 

A show and a slow drive to the hotel later, the lads finally arrive to the hotel they were staying in for the night. Unbeknownst to Zayn, Niall had already sent someone to set their room up for tonight, complete with scented candles and red rose petals scattered along the floor and on the king sized bed.   
  
Zayn was somewhat tired from the show earlier, so Niall chose to carry him bridal style into their room. Zayn's face lighted up though when he saw the inside of the said room, tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
"Did you plan this, Ni?" Zayn asked, his face a combination of confusion and awe, as if he never expected this to happen to him.   
  
"Yes, baby, all for you," Niall  says as he lowered Zayn gently on top of the bed and kissed him slowly.

The kiss turned passionate, both lads shedding their clothes off to the floor. Niall's lips moved from Zayn's to his jaw down to his neck, sucking marks in every inch of his lover's skin. As soon as Niall found Zayn's sweet spot with practiced ease, loud moans came out of Zayn's lips from pleasure. 

Niall's fingers traveled down Zayn's trail, sending shivers down his lover's spine. When they reached Zayn's already swollen member, Zayn threw his head back in pleasure, Niall's name falling from his lips.

"Zayn." Niall said getting his attention. "Are you a virgin?" Zayn blushed, looking everywhere but Niall.

"M'god you are perfect." Niall said kissing him again. His hands moved to spread Zayn's legs apart. He subconsciously grabbed lube and slicked his fingers up, easing them into Zayn.

"Shit you're tight. Have you ever fingered yourself?" He asked. 

"Um... no." Zayn said honestly, gasping as Niall hit his special bundle of nerves. "I-I didn't exactly know how."   
  
Niall couldn't get over how innocent Zayn was as he added two more fingers. "Are you sure about this then?" He asked Zayn, looking at him and studying his features for any sign of doubt.

"I've never been sure about anything else," Zayn panted, looking at Niall with nothing but pure love in his eyes. 

Niall pulled a condom from the bedside table and put it on him, slicking himself up with more lube. He once again looked into Zayn's eyes in confirmation, the raven-haired beauty just nodding in response.   
  
He slowly slid himself inside Zayn, both of them moaning at the contact, Niall at the tightness and Zayn from the newfound feeling of Niall inside him. Zayn only felt euphoria with the feeling of being one with the person he loves most, never to be separated again.   
  
There was a moment of pure silence and stillness, Niall letting Zayn adjust to the new feeling, kissing him as he did so. A few moments later Zayn starts moving his hips downward, Niall taking it as his cue to start thrusting into him slowly.

The room was filled with moans, and whimpers from Zayn. The other three boys were in the other room and could hear everything. "We're not that loud are we?" Louis asked as he sat in Harry's lap. 

"No, you're much louder." Liam said.   
  
Louis blushed and hid his face.   
  
In the other room, both boys were on the edge of cumming.

Niall continued whispering praises onto Zayn's skin as he was fucking into him. Taking his lover's member into his hand, he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Soon after Zayn was releasing into Niall's hand, Niall's name falling from his lips. 

Zayn clenching around Niall also sent him to the edge, coming into the condom inside Zayn.   
  
They laid there in pure silence as they were both riding their highs. Niall slowly pulled out, making Zayn gasp at the empty feeling.

"I told you that you were perfect." Niall said as he feather kissed Zayn's skin, throwing the condom away.

"Are you going to eat now? Because darling you need meat on your bones." 

Zayn smiled and nodded. "I suppose as long as you love me, I shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks."   
  
"Good." Niall said and kissed him. "Because I do love you."   
  
"And I love you... I always have." Zayn said smiling from ear to ear. He was completely happy right now, and nothing could ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly encouraged lovelies! :*


End file.
